Rescuing Molly and Snake/Surprise Recruiting of Beelzemon
(At the cottage, Sedusa flew her mop/broomstick to the front door and then entered with an evil grin of victory) Sedusa: The children are coming here! "Well done, sister Mesilli," Cerbera smirked, while she stirred the potion. Amy sat on the chair, all tied up. Joey is still in the bag, next to the fireplace, "Let us out of here!" Back at the house, Eric and company are in the van, as Eric drove, slowly. "Hurry, okay? Oh, watch out!" said Melody. "Come on! Get out of the way! Move it!" Eric snapped. Back at the other house, Vanhi and Mesilli kept playing with Alejandro and Scott, who is still in their cages. Cerbera kept stirring the potion, "Soon the lives of all thy little friends will be mine and I shall be young and beautiful again forever." "It doesn't matter how young or old you are!" Amy yelled, "You sold your soul! You're the ugliest thing that's ever lived, and you know it!" Cerbera growled, "You die first!" Cerbera walked back to the cauldron and bits her tongue; she spits it out and the potion turned to green. Amy and Ray-Ray kept struggling to break free, as Vanhi stirred the potion and Cerbera smirked, "'Tis ready! Pry open her mouth!" "Gladly!" said Vanhi. "Amy, don't drink it!" Joey yelled, in the bag. "Shut up, you!" Cerbera snapped. "Don't drink it, Amy!" said Joey. "Come on, open your mouth," said Vanhi trying to open Amy's mouth, as Mesilli helped. Amy bit Vanhi's finger, "Oww, she bit me!" Mesilli giggled, until Dani elbowed her stomach. Cerbera held the spoon, as Amy kept closing her mouth. Suddenly, Eric came in; "Prepare to die," the witches got his attention, "Again!" "You! You have no powers here, you fool!" said Cerbera. "Light and Darkness boy!" Kwan shouted. "Maybe not," said Eric, "But there's a power greater than your magic, and that's knowledge. And there's one thing that I know that you don't!" "And what would that be, dude?" Cerbera asked, as Vanhi and Mesilli laughed. "Daylight saving time," Eric answered. "Daylight savings time," Vanhi mocked, while the others laughed. Suddenly, a light went through the window, behind Eric. The witches gasped and they screamed in agony. "Eric, get us out of here!" Amy shouted, as Eric untied her. She ran towards the bag, "Don't worry, Terence and Monro!" "Hot, hot dragon! Hot dragon!" Joey yelled, while Amy took him. "Hey, let me out of here!" said Kwan. "Help, help! Hey, amigo! Help us out here," said Dash. Eric smirked and took his shoes that Alejandro stole, "Gracious!" Alejandro began to cry, as Eric kicked the cauldron, spilling the potion and ran out, "Come on, Amy!" He and Amy ran outside, but Amy and Ray-Ray stopped, "Eric, I wanna see her turn to dust!" Amy whistled, signaling them to get it "Pump it!" Amy shouted and she and the others got back into the car. Back at the house the witches were lying there, closing their eyes, but they opened them when they heard a door slam. "I'm alive!" said Mesilli. "Darn that boy!" Cerbera growled, "He's tricked us, once again!" "Oh, you're right," said Vanhi, "You're always right. I don't know how you do it…" "It's my curse!" Cerbera snapped, "That, and you two. Get off me, you thundering oafs!" Vanhi and Mesilli got off of Cerbera, while she looked at the candle, "Look, the candle's almost out and my potion…" Cerbera groaned, "My beautiful potion," she sees a bit of potion left, "Look, there's just enough left for one child. Get the vial!" Mesilli held the vial, as Cerbera poured a bit a potion in the vial, "Oh joy, what luck! This is perfect for that little towheaded brat!" "We have a child," said Mesilli. "Him!" Both Scott and Alejandro said, pointing at each other. Vanhi looked out the window and saw more children coming, "And look, Cerbera, more children are arriving. Come on it!" "Cerbera, we will make more potion because, Cerbera, we have the book," said Mesilli. "We haven't the time!" Cerbera yelled, "Besides, I want to get that little rat-faced kid that called me…" "Oh, don't say it!" said Vanhi, "Don't even say it." "Ugly?" Mesilli asked. Cerbera gasped and pretended to cry. Vanhi pretended to cut her throat the Mesilli made a mistake. "Oh, honey, I know," said Vanhi. "She really hurt my feelings," said Cerbera. "She's jealous," mumbled Vanhi. "She doesn't even know me," said Cerbera, "You know I always wanted a child. And now I think I'll have one…on toast!" Cerbera and the witches began to leave the house to go after Eric and the group. Meanwhile, Eric kept driving the van, fast to get away from these psychopaths. "Step on it, Eric!" said Amy. "Are they following us?" Eric asked. "No," Melody replied. "Good," said Eric, as he sighed in relief. Suddenly, Cerbera flew on her broom next to Eric, driving her van, "Pull over! Let me see your driver's license!" Cerbera grabbed Eric by the throat. Melody pushed her off, but Cerbera still attacking Eric, "Resisting arrest?" "You leave him alone!" Melody punched her, right on the face, and Cerbera screamed and crashed into the leaves. "Way to go, Melody!" Amy cheered, while Eric is driving. Later on, she parked the car, near to the gates to the graveyard and they got out. "Hurry, hurry!" Joey shouted. Eric opened the gate, while the others got in. He ran with the others, until he bumped into Grim. Eric lost balance and collapse. Melody and the others turned around and saw Eric, in danger. "Eric!" Amy and Melody yelled. "No, wait, Amy," said Joey. Eric got out his wand, as he got up, "Run, guys, run!" Amy and the others did, while Eric pointed his kunai at Grim. "Grim!" Cerbera shouted. Eric turned around, until Grim grabbed him. Cerbera continues, "Grim, listen to me. Kill him, if you must! Just bring me that child, that Amy!" Grim grabbed Eric's wand, Cerbera keep yapping, "And put some wiggle in it, you putrid, festering sore!" Grim began to cast a spell and cut the strings on his mouth, "Don't dawdle, come along now," Grim began to cough, letting out the dust out of his mouth and began to gasp for air, "Come along now! Kill him! Do it now!" "Wench!" Grim finally spoke, as Grim watch, while Cerbera gasped, "Trollope! You shallow, mop-riding firefly from hades!" Cerbera screamed, angrily. "I've waited centuries to say that," Grim said to Eric. "Well, say what you want, just don't breathe on me," said Eric. "Grim! I shall kill you once!" said Cerbera, while Grim ignored her and escorted Eric to the group, "I shall kill you, again, you maggoty skelton! Hang on you yore head!" Cerbera flew back and left them, for now.Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hocus Pocus Fanmakes